


What Dean Wants

by SexuallyAttractedToFanFiction



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexuallyAttractedToFanFiction/pseuds/SexuallyAttractedToFanFiction
Summary: Castiel doesn't want to hurt Dean, but Dean has been craving more.





	What Dean Wants

Castiel was a gentle lover, to a fault really, clearly terrified of hurting Dean. He supposed it was hardly surprising, with the strength of an angel all it would take was one moment of carelessness and he could destroy Dean. After all, before Dean, Cas had never had sex while in possession of his grace. Dean bore it out for as long as he could, but soon he couldn’t take it. Every kind word and soft caress sent agonising shards of guilt radiating through him, far worse than anything he had experienced in hell. He didn’t deserve this, couldn’t.  
“Cas?” Dean spoke into the sheets as Cas softly topped him from behind.  
“Yes Dean?”  
“Can we…” Dean trailed off, he couldn’t say it out loud, couldn’t vocalise something as personal as this.  
“Can we what? What do you want?” Cas walked around the bed to where he lay, kneeling down so his face was level with Dean’s, concern creasing those beautiful features. Dean sat up slightly.  
“I just… It just…” He couldn’t find the words.  
Cas reached a hand out to stroke Dean’s cheek, no doubt feeling the tension in his jaw, seeing the fear of rejection in his eyes.  
“What’s wrong?” Dean looked down, scared that Cas would read his thoughts, and be scared away. Cas leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Dean’s lips. “You know you can tell me anything.” He said quietly, eyes conveying the heartfelt conviction of his words, the honesty of an angel.  
“You’re being…Too nice to me.” Dean looked directly at him with those last words. Too late to turn back now.  
He could see confusion cloud Castiel’s expression, he wondered if the angel would even have the human knowledge to understand his meaning, then it cleared.  
“I don’t have to be.”  
With that, he slammed Dean back down on the mattress, holding him down with a firm hand pressed into the small of his back as he moved to straddle him. He thrust into Dean, hard enough for the headboard to crash against the wall.  
Dean cried out. He felt Castiel falter for a moment, lessening the pressure on his back with the hint of a question. Dean nodded his head a fraction of an inch, and that was all the confirmation Cas needed. He resumed fucking Dean, each thrust somehow harder than the last, reaching depths Dean didn’t know he had.  
Dean grabbed the sheets, fists curling around the material in an attempt to ground himself. Cas noticed his movements, then in a single smooth motion, pulled his arms away from the bedspread and pinned them to his lower back, effortlessly holding them there with one hand as the other grabbed a fistful of hair and shoved his face down hard into the mattress.  
Dean shook as an orgasm was wrenched from his soul, his hips violently bucking beneath Castiel’s punishing weight. Castiel’s own orgasm following close behind.  
Cas collapsed on top of Dean, releasing his hands and his hair as he did so. Dean just lay there as Cas planted tender kisses across his shoulders and the back of his neck. It was only when he moved up to kiss his cheek that Cas realised he was crying, tears streaming down his face and soaking the mattress below, his shoulders starting to shake from the silent sobs. Cas hurriedly rolled him onto his side, horrified that he had caused such pain in the man he loved so much.  
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” The words rushed out, the panic increasing as Dean only seemed to cry harder, his sobs vocal now. “Dean I-”  
“Thank you.” Dean spoke hoarsely, the tears not letting up despite his words. Cas was utterly confused.  
“I can heal you if you’re hurt, let me-” he reached out a hand to heal whatever damage he had done, but Dean took hold of his wrist and gently moved it away.  
“I’m not hurt Cas. I’m… I’m great. I just… I’d needed that for so long…” The tears that had begun to let up flowed down his cheeks once again. Dean turned his face away, feeling shame redden his face as his senses returned. Cas sat back down beside him, pulling him up with the lightest of touches, then brought his face to his and kissed the tears away. Dean leant into the angel’s touch and kissed him softly, slowly, and completely honestly.  
“Thank you.” Cas murmured against his lips, his voice deep and emotional.  
“What for?” Dean asked, feeling that he should be the one doing the thanking.  
“For letting me see you, the real you.”  
Dean responded with a deep kiss, not knowing the words to describe all that he felt in that moment, he didn’t need to. Castiel knew all he wanted to say. He let out a blissful sigh, and lay down to rest in the warmth of his angel’s arms, at complete peace for the first time.


End file.
